Love Will Always Find A Way
by WritersWayOfLife
Summary: With Kingsley gone, how will Josie cope with his absence and what will happen when it finally all bubbles out. Will Kingsley return and admit his feelings, or will Josie be left forever.


**Hey! Here's the first of what I hope will be many Fresh Meat Fics. **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Vod and Oregon watched as Josie slumped onto the sofa, a cup of tea clutched tightly in her hands as she curled into a ball. They had been watching her for some time, precisely ever since Kingsley left.<p>

Josie hadn't been the same. She had forgotten about looking good, eating healthily (In this I mean she barely ate at all) and sometimes she even ditched class to just mope around the house instead.

Oregon, being the more understanding of the two, knew exactly why Josie was acting this way. After explaining it thoroughly through to Vod three times, the two decided it was time to talk some sense into their housemate.

Vod went in first. "Hey Josie…what's going on?" she asked gently as she sat next to the blue pyjama bottom and top clad girl on the sofa. Josie shifted away from her, curling further into the arm of the sofa. Vod sighed.

"Go away Vod, I just want to be alone," Josie mumbled. Oregon groaned as she sat down on the chair nearest the arm.

"Oh come on Josie, you've been moping around ever since Kingsley packed up and moved out, you need to get over it." Josie glared at Oregon.

"It's not that easy Oregon, just go away and let me handle it!" Josie snapped back and Oregon flinched.

"Calm down girl," Vod said, placing a comforting hand on Josie's arm. "Now, me and Oregon are going to the pub tonight and we think that it would really help if you came with us, you know to get more out there," Vod suggested. Josie sighed.

"I don't want to go," she said, sipping her tea. Vod shrugged.

"Well you don't get that much say in the matter," she said with a small smirk.

Before Josie could respond, Vod turned to the hall. "HOWARD!" Howard ran into the room, threw Josie over his shoulder and took her upstairs to the bathroom, JP standing outside. Vod followed. "Alright, JP has stocked the bathroom with everything you need to look ready to hit the pub, be out in ten minutes," Vod instructed before shutting the door.

"Don't let her out until she looks like the Josie we know," Vod instructed before re-joining Oregon. There was an awkward pause.

"Do you think she'll ever be the same?" Howard asked JP after a few minutes of silence.

"I don't know Howie," JP sighed, missing the small glare Howard sent him at the unwanted nickname. "All I know is that love does certainly mess some people up."

Again, silence.

* * *

><p>Josie stared at her done-up reflection in the mirror, her hair washed and straightened and her face lightly covered in some complementing make-up that highlighted her eyes. But Josie didn't see a beautiful young woman about to go out and hit up a pub. She saw a small, afraid, little girl who let herself be caught up in all her emotions. She also saw a vindictive bitch who toyed with the feelings of an innocent young man that really liked her and she really like him.<p>

Throughout her getting ready Josie had been eyeing the razor by the sink, wondering just how long it would take for her life to drain our of her with only a few simple slits to her wrist. That's why she hadn't wanted to clean herself, fearing that her grief would finally get the better of her.

As her hand wavered over the razor, a pounding on the door broke her from her trance.

"Josie! Come on, we're going!" Josie did a quick once over before exiting the bathroom and following Vod downstairs to join the others.

* * *

><p>The pub was busy that night, mostly full of boys trying to score with anyone above a 6 on their hotness scale. Josie wasn't interested though. Instead she just sat in the corner and sipped at her third pint. Vod and Oregon were getting chatted up by some, in Oregon's words, hunky sports jocks. Howard was doing his patented borrowing an 8th of someone's pint to see how much he could get off of people and JP was talking to a girl by the bar.<p>

Finally Josie had had enough. After downing the rest of her pint she stood up, grabbing her purse and heading for the exit.

"Whoa girl where you going?" Vod asked, grabbing her arm.

"I'm going home Vod," Josie said, trying to pull away.

"No no no, you're not going just yet. Look, this is Felix. Talk to him," Vod instructed, pushing Josie towards a tall man with dark brown hair and stubble on his chin.

"Hi Josie, Vod's been telling a lot about you," he said with a smile.

But Josie didn't care, she couldn't. no one, no matter how hard they tried, could replace the spot Kingsley had taken in her heart. Without a word she turned away, heading for the exit again.

"Josie!" Vod shouted after her. Josie stopped at the door, swivelling round to face Vod.

"What Vod? Do you want me to stay? Get drunk and sleep with another guy in the hopes I could forget Kingsley? Well that's just the thing! All of those things led to Kingsley leaving because I was too afraid of him rejecting me so I hopped into bed with the closest guy possible!" she yelled, tears threatening to spill over after three weeks off suppression.

Everything went deathly silent, everyone watching the shaking blond woman by the door. Soon the attention became to much and Josie turned on her heel and left.

* * *

><p>The walk home was cold and silent, Josie fighting the tears that threatened to spill over. Finally she reached the house, staring up at it as she looked for her keys. She ceased her actions as her eyes landed on Kingsley's old bedroom, the light off and the room empty. Finally the pain became to much and all of Josie's tears bubbled out and she collapsed to the ground.<p>

Footsteps could be heard behind her but she just expected the person to walk on.

"Are you ok?" a low voice asked. Josie sucked in a breath, which sounded like a strangled sob as she lifted her head to stare at the house.

"No I'm not ok! For six months I danced and flirted around with other guys while my heart screamed after my old housemate before I finally screwed him over and he left. Now for the past three weeks all I've done is wallow in self pity while still being to afraid to admit why," she cried out.

"Which is?" the person, obviously a man, asked in a slightly shaky voice himself.

"Because I was, and still am, completely in love with him. Even with all his awkwardness and bad jokes he made sometimes, every time I saw him I just wanted him to tell me he loved me before pulling me to him and kissing me. And when I offered to have sex with him so he could loose his virginity I was so happy when he said yes, only to be completely crushed and humiliated when I found out he had had sex only a few hours before."

Once again Josie was crying uncontrollably as she poured out the rest of her feelings to the total stranger standing behind her. After a pause, the stranger spoke again.

"Miss, I really think you should stop crying," he said as she could hear him coming closer.

"Why?" Josie chocked out.

"Because, although you'll always be beautiful to me, no one's pretty when they cry Josie." Josie froze as two strong arms enveloped her and pulled her up, turning her around to look into a familiar pair of hazel eyes.

Before she could even breath his name Kingsley's lips covered her own, silencing all her sobs as he kissed his way through six months and three weeks of suppressed feelings. Josie kissed him right back, taking two fistfuls of his shirt and pulling him closer. Nothing was sweet about this kiss as they all but attacked each others faces, needing to feel the others bodies against each other. Soon Josie was in Kingsley's arms as he opened the front door to the house and carried her upstairs.

He opened her door and laid her out on the bed, leaning over her as he gently broke the kiss. Both were panting as they stared at each other. Kingsley could see the affect of his absence in Josie's exhausted eyes, but he could see the love and adoration, the need to be whole again.

"I love you," he whispered to her. Josie could feel the tears fill her eyes again, tears of happiness as she cupped his cheek in her hand.

"I love you too," she whispered back, pulling him down to her. He complied, kissing her gently as her hands gripped the hem of his shirt, pulling it over his head.

No more words needed to be said between them, their actions, moans and sighs speaking more then anything else could. When they finished, Josie slipped into a peaceful sleep, Kingsley whispering in her ear words of love.

* * *

><p><strong>There you go, just a nice way to sum up how Kingsley could come back. <strong>

**Review!**


End file.
